


Unwelcome Surprise

by TariSilmarwen



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: April Fools' Day, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Humor, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 04:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TariSilmarwen/pseuds/TariSilmarwen
Summary: Starfire drops a bombshell on the other Titans one morning.





	Unwelcome Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Originally done for April Fool's of 2009.

Starfire hummed softly to herself as she made her way through the hallways to the common room that sunup on the first day of the fourth month. When she reached the door, she paused, imagining the other Titans' reactions to what she had to say to them that morning. Giggling behind her hand, she put on her most innocent and cheerful look, smiled broadly, and punched the button to open the door.

It slid open, revealing her teammates all scattered about room, absorbed in their customary and individual assortment of business.

"Greetings friends!" her cheery voice rang out.

"Hey Star," Robin called automatically from where he was sitting at one of the computer terminals. He didn't even need to look up from his work. Raven was standing in the kitchen, mixing her tea, and gave Starfire a cursory nod. Cyborg and Beast Boy were both too involved in a tug of war over the frying pan to notice.

They _did_ notice, however, when Starfire inserted herself between them to give both boys a hug. She had an arm around each of them and squeezed gently before floating over to Raven and hugging her as well. The empath gave an annoyed and slightly suspicious look at her. The alien princess paid no heed, however, giggling and floating off above their heads and over towards Robin, performing a couple happy twists and aerial loop-de-loops on her way.

The other three stared after her, wondering what had her so unusually affectionate this morning.

When she reached her beloved Robin, Starfire dipped down to his level, kneeling in the air, and wrapped her soft arms around his shoulders. "Good morning Robin," she murmured playfully in his ear, her voice low and husky.

Robin's hands stopped moving, his typing quite forgotten as he sat there and blinked while Starfire drifted back towards the door, the eyes of her teammates following her blankly. She reached out for Silkie, who was curled up on the floor napping, and scooped the little grub up into her arms. He promptly awoke and wagged his little feet happily at seeing her.

"Oh!" Starfire exclaimed, her tone almost musical now. "Is this not the most glorious wonderful day!"

The Titans all glanced at each other, and then out the window. The weather usually had a measurably proportionate effect upon Starfire's mood—the brighter and sunnier it was, the more cheerful she became.

It wasn't extraordinarily bright _or_ sunny outside. Actually it looked somewhat gray and muggy and threatened rain. The Titans registered this data with confusion as they looked back at their abnormally joyful friend. She was twirling Silkie around and around in circles in the air. Even in the absence of sunlight, she was laughing brightly. And she seemed… different. It was as though her usual exuberance level had ratcheted up a few notches. Like ten.

They were now officially weirded out.

Robin got up from his chair and came around to stand near Cyborg and Beast Boy by the counter. The three boys glanced towards Raven, as if expecting their resident empath to have more of an idea of what was going on. Raven shrugged and shook her head. She didn't have a clue. The Titans' gaze then shifted to Robin. Their leader was silent for a moment, then he stepped forward and spoke up.

"Um, Star?" he asked hesitantly.

"Hmm?" she acknowledged, setting Silkie back down on the floor.

"You're really, um… _happy_ today. Like, more so than usual," he clarified. The corners of his mask furrowed in slight concern. "Is everything all right?"

"Why Robin," Starfire said, eyes scrunching and a sight hurt tone in her voice, as though it should be painfully evident why she was in such a good mood. "Is it not obvious?" she asked. Her face smoothed back into its cheerful expression and a wide, incredibly jubilant smile appeared on her face. "I am pregnant!" she chirped happily.

Dead silence.

There was a small _pop!_ as a fuse in Cyborg's brain blew. Robin uttered a strangled wheeze. Several plates and glasses were encased in black matter and shattered, Raven setting down her tea cup and gripping the edge of the kitchen counter with white-knuckled fingers, trying to get ahold of herself.

Beast Boy collapsed on the floor with an explosion of hysterical laughter.

While his teammates gaped with wide eyes at the alien princess, he clutched his stomach and hooted uncontrollably, rolling and shaking so hard from the exertion he could barely get enough oxygen to keep doing so.

"DUDE!" he managed when he could finally breathe again. He dissolved into another round of guffaws and laughed all through the breaks in his next sentence. "Best… April Fool's joke… EVER!" he choked out.

Raven's head snapped in Starfire's direction. The Tamaranian was looking exceedingly pleased with herself. Realizing the prank Raven exhaled in relief, her panic abating, and started to calm down, repeating her mantra over and over to herself in her head. Starfire, meanwhile, had drifted over to hover by the just-now-standing-up Beast Boy, grinning mischievously at the success of her practical joke.

"I believe the expression is, 'Give me five'?" she said, raising her hand for a high-five.

The changeling slapped her palm enthusiastically, still trembling with laughter. "Dude—when you—and then—and you were all—" He broke off in a fit of giggles. Once he collected himself again he took a deep breath and wiped a tear from his eye. "That was _way_ better than anything I was planning to do today. Way to go Star!" he congratulated.

Starfire beamed. Then her expression changed. "Oh," she exclaimed, setting down with a slightly worried look. "I believe our teammates are still in shock."

Beast Boy glanced back and saw that she was right, so he leaned over the counter and nudged Raven.

"Hey Rae," he said, "you all right?"

"I did not upset you too much, did I Raven?" Starfire inquired, putting a concerned hand on the empath's shoulder.

"Sure," Raven muttered in her signature monotone. "I just love a good heart attack before breakfast," she said sarcastically. Her grip on the counter edge tightened and she focused on her breathing. "Gimme a minute to collect myself," she told them.

Starfire wanted to press further, but Raven hung her head and looked down at the counter, so she turned her attention to Beast Boy, who was already snapping his fingers in front of Cyborg's blank face.

"Dude. Cy!" he called, waving a hand in his friend's eyes. "_Cy-yy!_ Come on buddy, shake it off. It was just an April Fool's prank."

"System error… unable to process statement… primary operations halted… rebooting…" the cybernetic teen mumbled incoherently under his breath.

"Cy!"

"Huh?" Cyborg's eyes blinked and refocused, he shook his head, coming out of his stupor. "Wait—" he said, looking at Starfire. "You mean—You're not really—?"

She nodded forcefully. "Indeed I am not," she confirmed.

"Ha!" Cyborg exclaimed, grinning broadly. The tension dissipated from his shoulders and he relaxed, snapping back into a good humor. "Good one Star! You really got me there," he told her. "I was just about to strangle a certain Boy Wonder and…" he glanced down by his side where Robin was and trailed off. "Uh… Rob?" he called uncertainly.

Robin didn't answer. He appeared to have gone catatonic. His body was seized up, his eyes were still very wide, and they weren't quite sure if he was hyperventilating or not. Starfire watched her boyfriend timidly, hands curling into fists against her chest, assuming that innocent childlike pose she often went into. She bit her lip, stepped up cautiously, and poked him in the arm. He didn't move.

"I believe his mental facilities have momentarily ceased to function," she announced, turning back towards the other Titans.

"I don't blame him," Raven grumbled, still bent over the counter. "What in Azar's name possessed you to pull that on us? My heart rate _still_ hasn't gone back to normal."

"Forgive me," the alien princess said, smiling sweetly and dipping her head. "But I did not wish to let this Earth holiday go by without my partaking in it. And," she confessed, "your reactions _were_ most delightful to watch."

The empath exhaled again heavily, her grip on the counter edge finally loosening. "Just don't do it again," she pleaded, closing her eyes.

"Very well," Starfire consented with a shake of her head.

"You have to admit though," Beast Boy put in, leaning his elbows on the counter. "It _was_ pretty funny."

Raven glared. "You'd better not be planning on pulling anything else on me today," she warned, picking up her tea. "And stay away from Starfire, you're rubbing off on her too much."

"Aww Raven!" the changeling whined.

Starfire's attention was captured again, the mixture of concern and humor returning to her face, as Robin finally seemed to stir from his paralysis. He breathed in and out very carefully and tilted a little dizzily on his feet. Cyborg held his hand just behind the young Titan's back in case he fell, watching him almost as carefully as Starfire was now.

"Yo Robin… you okay man?" the cybernetic teen asked.

Robin stopped swaying and regained his breath.

"…I need to lie down," he muttered weakly.

Starfire stepped forward quickly to support her boyfriend and help him over to the couch, cooing in his ear and reassuring him that he had not in fact accidentally impregnated her via some convoluted and bizarre method of alien biology and that Galfore was not currently on his way from Tamaran to kick his sorry butt. It took all morning before the poor boy would believe her.

In lieu of this, Beast Boy decided to take mercy upon the other Titans by only playing _three_ more pranks on them that April Fool's Day.

Raven generously tossed him out the window only once.


End file.
